


Strawberry Fields Forever

by SkyFireForever



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: “Let me take you down‘Cause I’m going to Strawberry Fields”Mordred develops a crush on the queen’s maidservant.
Relationships: Freya/Mordred (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Strawberry Fields Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that this takes place in an AU where Freya was cured of her curse and Merlin helped her become Gwen's maidservant upon Gwen becoming queen.

Mordred first saw her when he was being knighted. She was standing amongst the crowd, her place being beside Emrys. She was wearing a red dress and she clapped politely for him. She was beautiful. 

Mordred stared after her as they crowd left the throne room, Arthur approaching him. “Are you alright?” The king asked, clapping Mordred on the shoulder. 

“I’m fine.” Mordred said quickly, though he was still in a daze. “Who was the woman standing beside Merlin?” He asked, desperately wanting to know more about her. 

“You mean Freya?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. “She’s Guinevere's maidservant.” He informed him. “She’s nice enough, I suppose. Shy, though. Doesn’t talk much.” 

“Freya.” He repeated. “She’s beautiful.” He breathed, not even processing that the words had left his lips. 

Arthur laughed loudly, shaking his head. “You should talk to her.” He encouraged. “You might not be able to get much out of her, but it doesn’t hurt to try.” 

“Right.” Mordred murmured. “Okay.” He found himself walking out of the throne room without a second thought. 

He unfortunately couldn’t manage to find her and he wasn’t about to burst into the queen’s chambers to search for her. He would be remaining in Camelot now, so there was every opportunity to see her again. 

He ended up seeing her again the next day. He was wandering about the castle, getting used to his new home, when he’d turned the corner and ran right into her, sending the basket of laundry she was holding tumbling to the ground. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed, kneeling down to help her collect the clothes. 

“No. No, it’s my fault.” Her voice was soft and gentle. It was sweeter than any music Mordred had ever heard. “I wasn’t paying enough attention to where I was going.” 

“Nonsense.” Mordred continued piling the clothes up into the basket. “You did nothing wrong.” 

She blushed. “With all due respect, you’re a knight. I’m a serving girl. I think it’s clear who’s in the wrong.” 

“Why should that make it clear?” He asked, tilting his head. “I was only a druid boy a few days ago. Becoming a knight didn’t suddenly change everything about me.” 

“Well, I suppose not.” She stood up with her filled basket. “But in the eyes of everyone, you’ve changed. You’re something greater than you were before.”

“I don’t feel any different.” Mordred looked down at himself. “I’m still just me.” He smiled kindly at her. “My name’s Mordred.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir Mordred.” She curtsied a bit. “I’m Freya.” 

“Freya.” Mordred echoed. “That’s a beautiful name.” 

She blushed. “Thank you.” She ducked her head shyly. “I should return to my chores.” 

“Oh, right. Of course.” Mordred stepped aside to let her through, watching her as she passed. He smiled to himself, hoping that he would see her more frequently. 

The next time he saw her was at training. Mordred was in the process of getting his ass kicked by the more experienced knights. He was laying flat on his back when he saw her. She was watching from the sidelines, a smile on her face as she stood beside Emrys. 

Mordred couldn’t scramble to his feet quick enough. “Freya!” He was certain that his cheeks must be red. He straightened his armor, making sure that nothing was out of place as he smoothed out his hair.

The other knights shared knowing looks with one another. 

Freya ducked her head, a blush on her cheeks. “Hello, Sir Mordred.” She curtsied towards him. 

Gwaine took the opportunity to kick Mordred in the back and send him sprawling to the ground. Freya had to hide her smile behind her hand.

Mordred’s cheeks heated up even further as he looked up at the woman. He clumsily rose to his feet, shooting a glare at the other knights, who were all laughing.

“Are you alright?” She asked gently. 

“I’m fine.” He said quickly. “Just roughhousing. It’s what knights do.” He laughed a bit too enthusiastically. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to your roughhousing, then.” She curtsied politely before turning to leave. 

Mordred stared after her before turning his attentions back to the knights. 

“It looks like someone has a crush.” Gwaine noted, a grin on his face. 

Mordred felt his face burn. “I don’t.” He said quickly. “I don’t even know her. Not really.” 

“You don’t need to know someone to have a crush on them.” Elyan said knowingly. 

“There’s no shame in it, Mordred.” Arthur clapped him on the back. “You should fight for what you want.” 

Mordred did his best to ignore the teasing and ridicule that followed. 

When Mordred saw Freya again, this time at a feast, she was busy helping Emrys serve the wine. Mordred found himself staring at her throughout the night. 

They had a few run-ins after that. Brief conversations and polite chit chat, but nothing more. Still, Mordred couldn’t get her off of his mind. 

One night when he was on patrol, he ran into her again, the torch illuminating her face. 

“Freya?” He questioned. “What are you doing?”

“I was walking.” She said softly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

“It’s alright.” He said quickly. “Where are you off to at such a late hour?” 

“The strawberry fields.” She said softly. 

“Strawberry fields?” Mordred tilted his head to the side. “What strawberry fields?”

“My strawberry fields.” Freya said shyly. “I started planting strawberries years ago with Merlin’s help.” She blushed. 

“Oh.” Mordred shifted a bit, working up his courage. “Do you mind if I come with you?” 

“You want to?” She sounded surprised. 

“I’d love to.” He admitted. 

“Then,” She paused. “Then okay. You can come.” 

“Thank you.” Mordred smiled. “Lead the way.” 

Freya led him through Camelot and out the main gates, walking through the woods. He kept his torch high to light the way. Eventually they stopped in front of a tree. Freya waved her hand and muttered a few words, her eyes flashing gold. The shrubbery around the tree faded away to be replaced with miles and miles of strawberry bushes. 

Mordred’s eyes widened and not because of the plants. 

“You have magic!” He exclaimed. 

Freya blushed and nodded. “I do.” She appeared nervous, as if afraid of what Mordred might say. 

“I won’t tell anyone.” He said hurriedly. “I understand what it’s like to keep it a secret.” 

“I know.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Merlin told me who you are. That you’re a druid too.” 

“He told you?” Mordred was surprised. He thought that Emrys would keep his secrets from everyone. “What all did he tell you?”

“I know he has magic.” She admitted. “He used it to save my life when we first met.” She smiled softly to herself. “And he’s been honest with me ever since. I know he’s Emrys.” 

“Oh.” Mordred noticed the way she smiled when she spoke of Emrys. “Are the two of you…” He gestured vaguely, feeling a pain in his heart. 

“Oh, no.” She shook her head. “I mean, we were, but that ended a long time ago.” 

“Oh.” He tried not to look as relieved as he felt. “Why are you telling me all of this?” 

“Merlin doesn’t trust you.” She said softly. “But I do. I haven’t spoken with another one of my kind in so long.” She looked down. “I was hoping that I could speak with you.” 

“Of course you can.” Mordred said quickly. “Freya, you can trust me.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled. “Would you like to stay awhile and just talk?” 

He smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.” 

And so they did. They spent hours at the strawberry fields, just talking and sharing stories of their childhoods. They each told the story of how they met Emrys, how he had helped them in their time of need. They ate fresh strawberries and smiled, laughing freely with one another. 

Mordred didn’t even realize how much time had passed until the sun began to rise. 

“Oh, we stayed out all night.” He noted. “Here, I’ll walk you back home.” He offered. 

“I’d like that.” Freya took the arm that was offered to her and allowed Mordred to escort her back. 

After that, Mordred and Freya would frequently spend nights together in the strawberry fields. They would talk freely and enjoy each other’s company. It was a freeing time for Mordred. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about her no matter where he went. Even on quests, he found himself thinking about her. It was as if she’d made her home in his mind. 

The other knights took immediate notice and teased him about it relentlessly, but he found himself not minding. It was just friends poking fun at one another, they did it all the time. They didn’t seem to actually mind that he liked her. In fact, they seemed happy for him. 

One night, at the strawberry fields, Mordred was laying on his back beside Freya, gazing up at the stars. “This is nice.” He said. 

“It is.” She agreed. 

“I enjoy spending time with you.” He rolled onto his side so he was facing her. 

She looked back at him. “I enjoy spending time with you too.” 

Mordred swallowed, hesitating. “Can I kiss you?” He blurted it out before he could think twice about it. 

Freya blushed deeply, not responding for several moments. Mordred prepared himself for rejection before she slowly nodded. 

Mordred could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage as he slowly leaned in to press his lips to Freya’s. Her lips were slightly chapped, but he didn’t mind at all. She was perfect. 

He eventually pulled away, a smile on his face. “That was wonderful.” 

She blushed. “Thank you.” She slowly stood up. “It’s getting late. Walk me home?” 

And he did, everything feeling right with the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
